


Exile

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exile, Gen, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), exile time~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: "You can't become the next Schlatt.""Okay. As long as you don't become the next Wilbur."My take on how Tommy's exile will go.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Exile

_ “You can’t become the next Schlatt, Tubbo.”  _

_ “Then you can’t become the next Wilbur.”  _

Tommy thought they had both agreed to it. So then- so then why was Tubbo standing on the podium with regret in his eyes.

_ Oh no. No, no, no.  _

“TommyInnit.” Tommy takes a trembling step back, already knowing what was happening. “You’re exiled.” 

“You weren’t supposed to be the next Schlatt!” It’s not a scream that falls from his mouth, but a whisper. It’s shock, he thinks. “You weren’t-” 

Dream grins under his mask, Tommy just  _ knows _ he is as the masked man advances towards him, shoving him out of L’manburg, the nation he gave up everything for.  _ He doesn’t want to give this up. _

So he turns, snarling, and biting and clawing at Dream, but the green wearing male just punches him, and his sword is at the tip of Tommy neck, and he’s out of L’manburg. 

_ History was repeating itself.  _

There are feathers that fly across his vision, and his father is in front of him, wings wide, and he's pressing a compass- purple enchantment, and a familiar insignia -into his hands. 

“Tommy. Don’t lose this. It’ll take you to-”

“-Techno.” Tommy breaths softly. As he grips it in his hand, he faintly thinks it’s about the same weight of the disks. 

Phil presses a soft kiss to his forehead, gives him a small- sad, Tommy thinks -smile, and shoves him north.  _ Of course Techno would live in the north. He misses the Antarctic Empire. _

“Run. Don’t look back, Toms, please. He’ll find you.” The blond doesn’t know if he means Dream or Techno, and right now he doesn’t care. He just needs to get away. With that, Tommy runs off, scrambling over hills and splashing into riverbanks, following the compass as he pulls the coat he had stolen from Wilbur when he was 12 when they were happy and peaceful and not  _ broken  _ as a family over his shivering shoulders.

_ He was cold. He was so cold. _


End file.
